Happy New Years (I Guess)
by wolfiecaw
Summary: Another stupid one-shot shitpost I wrote a while back, called "Selena and Lucina have girl's night outs at a friend hotel but Lucina is on and off clumsy and Selena won't stop cursing" also I know it's not New Years but who cares.


**Note: I use the Japanese names of the characters**

"What the fUck?!" Selena screamed for the fiftieth time that night.

"Luci how do you even?!" Selena shouted as she leaned back in her chair. She then fell backwards, onto the floor and banging her head.

"FUCK!" Selena shouted again. Lucina stared at her weakly and opened a tiny can of Pepsi.

"Selena? Are you okay?" Lucina asked from the counter she was at. She chugged down the Pepsi and opened a tiny can of Coke.

"Does it look like I'm fucking okay? Now how do you win this shit?!" Selena groaned as she lay on the ground. She rubbed her head.

"Oh I'll show you how I play-" Lucina said happily while walking until she tripped over Selena and spilled her Coke on Selena's pajamas.

"FUCK! These are my favorite pajamas! Fuck! These was limited edition shit! Ass! Fucking hell!" Selena ranted while attempting to dry her red pajama shirt.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'll get the year supply of paper towels," Lucina said all panicked. She hopped into the bathroom to get the large cardboard box with the year supply of paper towels in it.

"Hey Selena, I can't open this so I'll bring it to you and you'll open it. Okay?" Lucina asked. She didn't wait for a response and carried the box to her friend who was still on the floor.

That's when the box burst open from the bottom. All the paper towel rolls came falling down, and on top of Selena.

"FUCK!" Selena screamed again. This day was supposed to be a fun day to relax with Lucina, and possibly even get some "benefits" from her friend. It was New Year's after all, and she'd spent about a year and a half in this new "modern" time. Instead, Selena was incredibly angry, Lucina was incredibly clumsy, and "2017" was starting to look like trash. It was only 1:00 AM.

Selena's hand reached out from the piles of paper towel rolls she was buried in. Lucina took the hand, and pulled Selena up and out of the pile. Selena practically fell against Lucina, leaning on her with her right wrist in Lucina's hand. She couldn't help but blush a little, and remembered the days when she and Lucina were a thing. Selena didn't really want them back, but she didn't hate them. Selena smiled. She supposed she could calm down.

"Well," Lucina sighed, "You can change and then I'll show you how to play this game." Selena got up and nodded, and a few minutes later came back from the bathroom in better pajamas. She grinned.

"So how do you win?" she asked. Lucina laughed. She sat on the bed with the laptop in her lap and Selena huddled up next to her. She stared at the computer screen intently.

"You have to plan. Make a strategy. Then hop into battle. Just like real battling," Lucina explained. Selena giggled at her reference to their times on the field. Selena played the game and won with Lucina's guidance. Afterwards, they talked about their husbands.

"So things are going perfectly with Reflet, huh? Almost too perfect right?" Selena said, winking and making it sound like she was indicating something spicy.

"Selena!" Lucina blushed a little and hit Selena. The two then continued to giggle.

"Well, you already know a lot about Reflet and way too much about Marc since she's the world's clingiest daughter. What about Suzukaze? You don't talk about him much. Do you even like him?" Lucina pried. Selena puffed up her cheeks and furrowed her eyebrows. She was a bit pissed.

"Lucina! How could you say that?! Of COURSE I love Suzukaze!" Selena yelled in response. Lucina flinched.

"Sorry sorry! You just don't ever talk about him much," Lucina explained meekly. Selena huffed.

"Not everybody has to go all out on complimenting and fucking their husband everyday, Lucina. Understand?" Selena said slyly. Lucina gasped.

"What is up with you and thinking I get it on a lot?! Just talk about Suzukaze already!" Lucina yelled, mortified. She was as red as Selena's hair. Selena burst out laughing, kicking the pillows and even falling off the bed. After she calmed down, she put on a small smile and began talking about _her_ family.

"Suzukaze is great. He doesn't treat me like some damsel in distress- he lets me have my fair share of fighting in battles. We didn't even trust each other at first! But I think that our air of mystery is what attracted us to each other. We wanted to know more about each other. Also, it's calming being around him. He even proposed to me under bright moon, and I was so calm," Selena said mellowly, deep in thought. She thought of her memories with Suzukaze. The serenity was soon broken by Lucina's stupid question.

"But he's like my dad but green. Are you sure you don't just like him because your mom could never get it on with my dad so you felt inclined to do it for her?" Lucina said, staring straight at Selena. It was obvious she was serious about the question.

Selena got off of her spot on the floor and climbed onto the bed, only to furiously whack Lucina with a pillow.

"Ow!" Lucina yelped. She too grabbed a pillow and began flinging it at Selena. She slowly took the pillow out of its case, as if it was a sword in its sheath, and used only one hand to somewhat gracefully 'slash' at Selena's face. Selena jumped on the bed and basically dive-bombed Lucina, the pillow hitting the blue-haired girl right on the face. Selena stepped on the pillow as well. Lucina felt as if she couldn't breath and started flailing around. Selena could hear Lucina try to shout "You win!" from beneath the pillow. Selena giggled. Hopping off of the pillow, Selena climbed back onto the bed. Lucina took in a big breath of air, relieved she could finally breathe again. She too climbed back on the bed and stared at the clock. It was now 3:00 AM.

"We've ought to get some sleep," Lucina said, acting responsibly for once that night. Selena yawned. Her best friend was right.

"I'm pretty tired. Let's call it a night," Selena said and nodded, agreeing with Lucina's idea. The two lied down on the bed, kissed platonically, and drifted off to sleep. Lucina's arms were wrapped around Selena, her chest pressed against Selena's back. _This is a good way to say hello to the new year_ , Selena thought to herself as she fell asleep in her best friend and former lover's arms.

"I still really like Suzukaze though…" she mumbled.


End file.
